The present application relates to sliding shower doors, and more particularly, to a sealing system for a sliding shower door.
Shower doors may be slidably attached to a shower door track. Conventional shower doors typically slide between an open and a closed position, sliding to the open position in order to allow a bather to enter the shower and sliding to the closed position when the shower is in use. The shower doors are often coupled to the shower and fitted against the sides of a shower opening in order to prevent a liquid (e.g. water) from leaking out of the shower and onto the ground. However, shower doors are subject to wear from frequent use as the shower door slides between the open and closed positions. Also, shower doors are typically made from a metal and are not configured to form a fluid seal with a surface. As a result, the shower doors may not form a watertight seal with the shower, and water may leak from the shower when the shower is in use.